The present invention further relates to a data medium on which is stored a computer program for executing such an operating method. The present invention further relates to a computer having bulk storage in which a computer program is stored so that the computer executes such an operating method when the computer program is called.
A number of established methods exist for the registration and merging (joint display) of static data sets having at least two dimensions, such as images or volume data sets. Said methods are implemented on computers, and have been put into practice in a plurality of disciplines, particularly in the area of medical technology.
However, medical technology includes not only static data sets but also sequences of such data sets. Such sequences occur for example when recording heartbeats or in the thoracic region during respiratory procedures.
DE-A-102 14 763 discloses an operating method for a computer, which enables the automatic assignment of corresponding pairs of data sets from two sequences of such data sets. Said assignment is determined by evaluating ECG traces associated with the data sets.
JP-AA-06 125 499 discloses an operating method for a computer to which a data set and a sequence of data sets are specified. In this case the data sets are images of an object which changes over time. By comparing the first data set with the data sets in the sequence of data sets, the computer automatically determines a data set from the second sequence that corresponds to the first data set.